


Drown Your Fears

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Number One Crush [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Kink, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, movie theater, passing mention of Phlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to explore Steve's exhibitionist kink than in a dark, almost empty movie theater?  She never thought he'd return the favor later that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown Your Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Again title comes from the song Number One Crush by Garbage, and I hope you enjoy this because I admit that I really liked writing this.   
> Thanks for reading!

The movie theater was nearly empty, and wasn’t that what made it so much fun?  Natasha couldn’t help but grin as she sat down further in her seat.  Steve had picked the very back row for the movie that night, not that they’d really been paying attention.  From what Natasha could tell there was a reason the theater only had three other occupants besides herself and Steve; the dialogue was terrible, the special effects laughable, and the actress?  Please.  All she did was sit around and gawk all the time.  Hardly Oscar material.  In the seat beside Natasha Steve stiffened when he felt her sinking down and out of her seat, sitting low on her knees as she looked up at him through her lashes.  From what she could see he was entirely engrossed in the movie, and if it hadn’t been for the minute glances her way she might have thought he even liked it.  Her hands moved deftly up his legs, starting at his knee caps and working their way up his thighs.  He sucked in a short breath at the feeling, one of his hands finding hers and squeezing.  It was his way of asking if she was sure, and when she squeezed back he shifted his coat so that it could be laid over her head when the time was right.  Nat looked up and shook her head.  No way was she playing it safe; they were super soldiesr and spies nonetheless.  If they couldn’t be sneaky about this then what the hell was the world coming to?  Not to mention some bit of her liked the idea of getting caught.  She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously, but sat back so that his pants could slide off of his behind and pool around his feet.  Their seating was perfect, in an alcove slightly beneath the projector.  The man, or woman, operating it wouldn’t be able to see anything other than the back of her legs, and even then they blended in so perfectly that she doubted she’d get caught.  

Steve was already hard when she pulled him through the hole of his boxers, springing up just in front of her.  She practically licked her lips she was so excited, immediately taking him entirely between her lips.  Her tongue swirled around the head first and he barely contained the softest of groans.  One of his hands found the back of her head and his fingers knotted slowly in the short red hair found there.  The pressure that came from him pulling slightly sent shivers up her spine and her skin erupted into goosebumps.  He knew she loved it when he pulled her hair, and she resisted his tugging in favor of lowering her lips further down his cock, running her tongue up and down his length.  He felt like heaven in her mouth, soft and warm and when the precum hit her tongue she hummed with pleasure.  He always tasted so good.  As she started to bob up and down he let out a soft sigh of pleasure, his other free hand finding her shoulder and rubbing at the knots gently.  Around his cock Nat smiled.  Good old Steve, always thinking of everyone else’s happiness, even when he was getting a blow job.  She had to say that she thoroughly enjoyed that about him, nearly as much as the feel of him inside her mouth.  There was just something about having a man between her lips, knowing that she had all the power of the situation.  And in a place where they could get caught at any moment?  It was no wonder her panties were practically soaked.  

She pulled off of his cock a few minutes later, her jaw aching.  He wasn’t exactly a small man, and instead she pressed slow kisses down his cock until she reached his balls.  He practically swore as she took one in her mouth and gently sucked, then paid the other the same attention.  From beneath her lashes she watched his face contort with pleasure.  He wasn’t even bothering to hide it anymore, eyes fluttering shut and mouth opening wide as her hand came to stroke his cock.  

He must have seen something that worried him because he stopped her, holding her hand in his as he looked over and down the stairs towards the door.  Nat didn’t move though she had to work to stifle a giggle.  Were they seriously about to get caught, like a pair of horny teenagers sneaking into a dark theater to escape their parents?  Half a minute passed, then a full one, and eventually Steve removed his hand from hers.  He’d gone a little soft with his worry, and Nat wasted no time in bringing him back to full attention, taking him entirely in her mouth.  

“Quickly, Nat.  Please.  I can’t take much more of this,” he whispered, voice loud enough only for her to hear.  

Very well, if he insisted.  Nat smiled as she pulled out all the stops.  While one of her hands cupped his balls the other stroked the bottom of his shaft.  Her tongue, however, paid homage to the tip of his cock, teasing the slit with the tip of her tongue and swirling around the head until she was sure he would break the armrests with how hard he was gripping them.  

“Nat--,” he hissed, bucking his hips into her mouth gently. “Tasha--I’m going to.”

She smiled and swallowed him down entirely.  It was all he needed, it seemed, as the next moment his hand buried in her hair to hold onto her for dear life, his hips canting as he fucked her mouth, come dripping down her throat hot and perfect.  She gave a low moan, setting off a few of Steve’s own from the vibrations around his incredibly sensitive cock, and eventually when she’d drank all of it entirely down she pulled away and licked her lips.  

 

Steve was sure that was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.  His hands were clammy and his eyes had nearly rolled into the back of her head as she’d worked, but he was glad he hadn’t missed the way she stared up at him with her bedroom eyes.  Oh, he couldn’t wait until they got back.  

At his feet his phone buzzed, worrying Steve for a moment.  The others all knew it was date night, so who the hell was calling him?  As he hoisted his pants slowly up it was Natasha that grabbed the phone and took the call, leaving the theater and motioning for Steve to follow when he was ready.  He waited a moment to tuck himself away and try and gain some composure before he followed her.  She was talking quickly on the phone, explaining to whoever it was that they were out on a date and no, she didn’t want to come in.  No matter what the mission was.  

Well maybe she would make an exception for that.  

She shot Steve an apologetic look and he waved it away, pulling the keys for his bike out of his jacket and heading out of the theater with her.  Was it just him or was the security guard shooting him a dirty look as they left?  Whoops.  

The drive back to the the Shield base was quick, but even when they got there Fury wasn’t quite ready for them.  The pair were escorted to the debriefing room, where Fury would explain to the pair whatever their mission was.  Nat had told Steve that it had something to do with a man named Winter Soldier.  Whoever that was.  The pair took seats next to one another when the idea popped into Steve’s head.  He grinned, a sinister look that didn’t fit his apple pie and fireworks persona, and when he caught Nat’s eyes he winked and scooted a little closer to her.  She was wearing a loose skirt, bless her for that, and with the table above his hand he managed to stroke the inside of her thigh gently, prying her legs apart.  

Her eyes went wide with surprise and shock, as though she couldn’t believe he was about to do this.  Hell, he couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but all was fair in love and war, right?  

His fingers found the damp surface of her panties and she inhaled shakily, the first time he’d seen her really lose her composure.  It was back a moment later, even as he slipped his fingers through the side of her panties to stroke her slit gently.  She tensed, that was certain, and her hand moved to catch his wrist.

“Really?” She asked, voice hoarse.  “Don’t you dare start something you aren’t going to finish.”

His finger found and stroked her clit.  She shivered.  

Fury took that moment to stride in from the door opposite him.  While Nat surprisingly froze up and looked nearly frightened at the man’s presence Steve simply smiled at the man.  If Fury noticed that anything was wrong he ignored it, and while Steve’s arm froze in place it wasn’t very long before he was stroking her clit again.  The Director kept talking, oblivious to what was going on as he stared down at the paperwork in front of him, reading off the fugitive’s crimes and styles of attack, giving Steve the perfect opportunity to slip one finger slowly into Natasha.  She let out a small, shaky breath.  Again, Fury ignored it, and after slipping it in and out of her for a few moments the good Captain added a second, then third finger, pressing further inside of her until he found something soft and spongy feeling.  He grinned.  Perfect.  She’d taught him just what to do when he found her g-spot, and he began to stroke the soft tissue, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  She was sweating beside him, jaw clenched with her effort to keep from screaming out as she so often did when he normally pleasured her with his fingers.  He leaned over when Fury wasn’t paying attention, Hill having showed up in the doorway to tell him something.  

“Come on Nat, I haven’t got all day.”  

His thumb, which had been slowly working at her clit, pressed down all of a sudden, and she broke into one long shiver, her moan lost in the cough she tried to use to cover it up.  The noise caught the attention of Maria, whose eyebrows rose in surprise even though she kept her mouth closed. Good woman.  Steve just grinned, pulling his hand away from Nat to stick his fingers quickly in his mouth and suck them clean.  

She actually blushed, turning away from him.  He counted that as a victory.  

“Steve, what the hell are you doing?”  Fury demanded, his eye narrowed as he watched the two.  

Steve pulled his fingers from his mouth and dropped his hand to his lap.  “Nothing, sir.  Just had something sweet and sticky on my fingers from the movie.”

Fury just rolled his eyes.  He expected this behavior from Clint and Phil, but really?  From these two? “Right.  Well, you’re dismissed.  Bring this bastard in.”

“Yes sir.”  

They were halfway down to the flight deck when Nat pulled Steve aside and pushed him into an empty closet, setting her lips to his.  

“Where the hell did you learn how to do that?” she demanded, breath hot against his lips when she pulled away, eyes lidded and lust-ridden.  “That was . . . Steve, who the hell are you?”

“I’m your Captain, ma’am,” he murmured and she groaned with the cheesy line.  “And I’m just doing what I can to look after you.”  

“God, if you weren’t so good I’d slap you right now,” she muttered, kissing him hard again so that he shared the taste of her.  

“I’ve gotta find someway of ensuring you keep me around,” he admitted.  She just smiled and slipped one hand down his front, rubbing him back to life.  He’d been half hard since they’d left the room, and under her expert hand he came back to life.  

“I think we’ve got time before the next mission for a quickie,” she murmured.  “And besides we could get caught at anytime.  This closet is open to anyone who needs something.”  

The grin on her face would’ve sold him on the idea anyway, and he lifted her up into his arms to set her down on the edge of a shelf.  He couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do than explore the thrill of nearly being caught with her again.  

 


End file.
